List of censor sounds
Saying Bad Words are dolphin censors, other SpongeBob censor sounds (like the boat horn, seal bark, Spongebob Alarm Clock, air horn, ect.), Popeye toots, factory whistles, Charlie Brown horns, Roblox and Minecraft death sounds, and edited Roblox and Minecraft death sounds that are heard when racecars say bad words. The first time was when Jay Roper said the d-word in the 1940 Nightdona 500. These bad words are censored by dolphin censors, Charlie Brown horns, other censors in Spongebob (Air Horn, Alarm Clock, Seal Bark, ect.), Popeye's sailor pipe, Roblox Death Sounds, and Minecraft Death Sounds, among many other censors in the Piston Cup. List of Censors by Usage from Most Common to Rarest The order is the heaviest used censors. # Dolphin Censor - Since 1963 # Popeye Toot (Sailor Pipe) - Since 1940 (Two variants were used since 1943, another in 1945, and some others aren't until 1978 and a few in 1979, 1980, and 1981. Another one was added in 1988.) # Yee sound (Chinese, English, Hindi, Spanish, Arabic, Japanese, Polish, German, Finnish, French, and Italian) - Since 1983 Southern 350 # Seal Bark - Since 1963 # Instrumental from Serbia Strong! - Since 1975 # "TRIGGERED" sound - Since 1992 # Yakko Warner saying "Botswana" - Since the 2014 Sputter Stop 400 # "WOW" Guy - Since 2000 # Yakko Warner saying "Is Gone" - Since the 2014 Sputter Stop 400 # Screaming Lori Loud - Since 2017 # Roblox Death Sound - Since 2006 # Minecraft Death Sound - Since 2011 # Windows XP Startup Sound - Since 2002 # Air Horn - Since the 1980 Nightdona 500 (First heard in The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show. Both versions are used.) # Rubber Duck Censor - Since 1993 # Ahooga - Since 1940 # Nikko-Nikko Nii! - Since 1996 # SpongeBob Laugh - Since 1999 # Cow Censor - Since 1993 # Boat Horn 1 - Since 2002 # Boat Horn 2 - Since 2002 # Charlie Brown Horn (Full or short) - Since 1965 # Charlie Brown Horn 2.0 (Full or short) - Since 1989 (First heard in the Garfield episode "The Binky Show" when Garfield gets a wrong answer, used as a censor since a year later) # Boat Horn 3 - Since 2002 # Uncle Noah Horn - Since 1965 # Seagull saying "mine" - Since 2002 # Eagle Censor - Since 2002 # SpongeBob's Alarm Clock - Since 1999 # Stampylongnose's Laugh - Since the 2018 Nitroade 400 # Baldi's Jumpscare - Since the 2018 Nitroade 400 # "Noise" Guy - Since 1983 # Robbie Laugh - Since 2015 # You Kid - Since 1964 Virginia 500 # Bugs Bunny saying "EH" - Since the 2013 Copper Canyon 400 # Mineblox Death Sound - Since the 2018 Nitroade 400 # MLG Air Horn - Since 1988 # Chuck Armstrong Scream - Since 2006 # Screaming Sheep - Since 2012 # Creeper Explosion - Since 2019 # Robotnik saying "PINGAS!" - Since 1999 # The Fitnessgram Pacer Test - Since 1997 # Jack Depost's Seal Bark! - Since 2012 # Patrick saying "NO THIS IS PATRICK" - Since 2018 # Robbie Rotten Stepping on a Tree branch - Since 2019 # Donkey Censor (EEH OOH) (Shrek the Third) - Since 2019 # Big Smoke saying "Extra Dip" - Since 2019 # Tarzan Yell - Since 1947 (UK ONLY!!!) # Comedy Tarzan Yell - Planning to be used in the UK only starting in 2020 # Toy Story 2 "Andy's Neighborhood" - Planning to be used since 2020 # Owen said "I'm going to frickin' die now!" in Canada - Planning to be used since 2020. Trivia # The Popeye Toot is the sound of Popeye the Sailor's Sailor Pipe. Many different variants have been used since the first and most common one in 1940. # The Dolphin Censor became a popular sound after its first real cartoon censor in 2001 in the Spongebob Sailor Mouth episode but was used prior to 2001 as a censor on many fake programs and the members of the Piston Cup. # In total, there are possibly more than 100 censors up to this day. # The Yee sound is a dinosaur saying "YEE." # Only two racers, Chuck Armstrong and Jack Depost, are known to have made a sound used as a censor, recorded in 2005 at the Dinoco 400 Huge One and in the 2011 Mood Springs 400. # The Serbia Strong sound was the trumpet's first six notes. # The triggered sound is an earrape version. It's used as a censor since 1992 and was recorded in 1989. # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuWYi9dC80M is the link to Lori Loud's scream. # The WOW sound was recorded in 1999. # The Yakko Warner censors were first heard in an episode of Animaniacs, but weren't used as a censor until the 2014 Sputter Stop 400 when Darren Leadfoot said "HOLY (Botswana), HOLY (Is Gone)!". # You Kid censor link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7RgN9ijwE4 # Bugs Bunny's "EH" from his "What's up, doc" quote is used as a censorship sound effect, though rarely. # The Robbie laugh is Robbie Rotten laughing. # The Mineblox death sound is the Roblox OOF and Minecraft UO at the same time. # The Pingas sound is a rather unpopular sound in the 2000s but become hyper-popular in 2011 with Jack Depost said Pingas while Barking like a seal (again, because he did it the first time in 2007 Texas 350 while in victory lane with winner T.G. Castlenut, where T.G. in only his THIRD start) in the 2011 Mood Springs 400 # Rex Revler singing the Gask Its theme song was originally going to be a censor but got banned forever after they know Jack can make the Seal Bark censor. # The Serbia Strong censor was banned from March 15 to June 2 due to the NZ Shooting. # Seal Barks are the most infamous, with Jack DePost going crazy and barking like a seal when its heard. Same with Pinkie and Spike! # The Toy Story 2 PS4 Andy's Neighborhood song censor only has the trumpet part.